The Spirits Lose It All
this is the fourth episode of season 1 of the golden girls club plot "Oh...I hope that Ms.F is doing fine" said Janelle. "I just phoned. It says that we need to complete the quest for faragonda to be OK. Grizelda has told the specialists. We have to go at 2 o'clock in the arfternoon to the grounds" Said Uber. "it is only 10.AM Uber." said Lily. "No school today. Because of Ms.F. being sick" mumbled Emily. "Lets go to Magix to cheer you guys up. Right now, we can only be careful" said Sophie. "Lets go that coffe cafe' nearby" said heather. so they went into the cafe' "I love these sandwiches. they are the best one's i ever tasted." said janelle."yeah!" agreed Iva. She took a sip of coffe, then groaned."I can't eat anymore". and everyone else said that too. So they left. "I can't believe it is only 11.am." cried Janelle.She went to her dorm with uber and found a letter on her desk. She ripped it open and read: dear janelle and uber i'm very worried. the other parents are very worried too. i expect holidays to come sooner than usual. stay safe. love:mother "They are all worried. we have to stay safe" said Uber.Suddenly, they spotted another letter. "What's that?" asked Janelle. She ripped it open and read dear losers we found a new partner, the queen of dark spirits. Now, we wish to fufil her dreams. #''getting you girls'' #''destroying alfea'' #''destory the whole of magix'' and we have a new poweru transformation called, hydarkix.bye bye. un-love:the draix "OH-no!" gasped the girls. "That's a very weird letter" Said calm Iva. The girls had just read the letter. "We have to be safe.hydraix or whatever." Said sophie. "it's 5 minuts to two. lets go to the quest." said Heather. The girls go to the alfea grounds, and see's 7 boys.the boys intoduced themselves. "i'm JP. This is bruce, this is rick, this is jake, this is jon, this is ash, and this is mezz." said JP."well, lets climb up" Said Jon. The girls boarded the redFountain ship. It took off at great speed. "Wow!I see Cruxland!"Called emily exitedly."yeah!" said lily(liliana). Soon The ship landed. JP handed Janelle a cell phone. "Call us when you need to get back" Said mezz. The boys took off. "see those pests. trying to soak our powers. thats not for long." said Vermilia."Get the water. pollute it. Use it on the girls. thats an ORDER!" Yelled The queen, whose name is "evcel"."OK" agreed the Draix immediately. They took off in their hydarkix forms. "magic unitix fairies" cried the golden girls and they transformed.Now they were in a beautiful form.Unitix. At the same momentk, The Draix appears. "stinging thorns" Yelled Sparini, And thorns flew near the girls. Sophie noticed it, then screamed, "Gem Stone Barrier". A barrier covered the girls, and the thorns bounced off."Iva, Lily converegence:Magical Hatred." Iva and Lily yelled. The attack hit Hypoly. She began to steam. "VERMILIA!Put more efforts to fighting!" Hypoly said. This ended up into an argument. Sparini had to defete them. "magical poison thorns!" She yelled. "Shark strenghth barrier!" Heather yelled and the attack bounced off. "Uber and Janelle converegence:Stary night!" a bright light made sparini scream. "Emily boredom" Emily said. Sparini yawened so much she felt dizzy and fell down. "When will that hatred spell go off" asked janelle."Tommorow" Said Lily and Iva. "LOOK!I see the water fall!"Uber suddenly yeleld. Evcel was so angry that she flew away.--------------------------- The girls finished putting the water inside a magic potion holder.Janelle called the specialists. But before the specialists could arrive, The girls went to the Draix and poured the water over them. A lavender light covered them. their powers came out and shattered. the Specialists took them back."wooohhoooo!"the girls cried."The spirits loose it all!" The end Category:fanon Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories